Fighting back for you
by Divergentfan97
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't as hijacked as we thought? What if Katniss got the reunion she was hoping for? Hijacked Peeta is still there, but not as strong as in the book. First attempt to write a THG fic.


Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"They're back". My head shoots up as Haymitch says that while coming through the door. I look at Finnick, who's sitting next to me, tying his infamous rope. He looks at me nervously. What if someone didn't survive. I nod at Finnick and we hop off our chairs. We follow Haymitch to the hospital wing. It's extremely crowded, doctors and nurses running around. I spot Gale and run to him. I hug him fiercely. I might not be in love with him but he's still my friend and care about him.

"What happened? How is he?". Questions ramble through my head. Gale looks at me sadly. No, no he didn't survive. He's dead and they just brought his body here. "We almost got shot down, Katniss. We barely stayed in the air after the Capitol fired at us". He said softly. I swallow. I can't even think. I almost lost Peeta and Gale in one go. "How is he?" I ask, referring to Peeta. "He's in here..., he is".

Gale doesn't get to finish his sentence. "Finnick". A voice yells. I turn around and see a young woman, who looks a little older than me, but with fiery red hair jumping up and down on her bed. Finnick, who was frantically looking for her, turns around. He runs to her and Annie jumps off the bed. They meet halfway and crush each other into a hug. I sigh. They look so happy to see each other. I turn around to Gale again and he nods. I walk towards a slightly open door and push it softly open.

"Peeta?" I cautiously ask. A door in the room opens and I see Peeta walking out of the bathroom. I gasp at the sight. What did they do to him? His face is swollen up and he's extremely thin. He rubs his eyes before seeing me. His eyes go wide in shock. "Katniss". He croaks. Even his voice is different. I run the distance that's between us. I wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms go around my waist. I cry into the crook of his neck. All the emotions I have been feeling, everything is coming out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry". He says. He keeps repeating it. I pull away. "What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong". I say, while caressing his swollen cheek. He sniffs. "Snow, he would,...he would threaten me if I didn't call for a cease fire". He cracks again. I embrace him again. He's been through too much. Two Hunger Games and torture by the Capitol. I cradle him as he cries. I let him. He has to let it all out. The door slightly goes open and I lift my head. Plutarch enters softly. I lead Peeta to bed. I help him lay down. He falls asleep right away. I kiss his forehead and walk out with Plutarch.

"How is he?". He asks. I look at him. Is he seriously asking that? "What do you think? He's been in two Games, captured and tortured by the Capitol. He has lost his family and almost lost me. How do you think he is? He's not exactly jumping up and down is he?" I completely loose it. I'm sick of being controlled. First by the Capitol and their stupid Games and now District 13 and their propos and stuff. I feel like I'm their little toy that keeps being thrown around. Plutarch seems to be shocked by my outburst. You think he'd be used to it by now. I sigh and walk away. I don't feel like talking anymore.

Next day:

I sit on my bed, playing with the pearl in my hand. It has become my most prized possession. It has helped me with the whole ordeal. I haven't gone back to Peeta yet. I figured he needed his rest. I don't think he slept a lot in the Capitol. I'm supposed to go and eat breakfast but I'm not really hungry. I roll the pearl between my fingers. "Katniss?" I lift my head. "Peeta". I stand up. "How did you get here?" I ask. I know he shouldn't be here. "I saw Prim walk out of this room while I was searching, so I figured you live here". He replies. He's shaking.

I walk to him. "Hey, I'm here. It's okay". I caress his arms. "No, it isn't". He trembles. "I had an episode". I furrow my eyebrows. "Episode? What do you mean?" What has been done to him? I don't get it. "They didn't tell you? I've been hijacked". Peeta says. "Hijacked? What is that?" They did worse things to him than I thought. "It is some kind of brainwashing, I have been told. When I had that episode earlier, I saw people that care about me as enemy's".

His whole body is shaking and his eyes are getting dark. I jump away from him. What is happening to him? Is this what he was talking about? I look around frantically, something has to help. I look at Peeta. No, this isn't my Peeta. His hands are clenched into fists. "You mutt. What did you do? You killed them. District 12 is gone because of you". He screams. I back up against the wall. I don't know what to do. He charges at me. "Peeta, it's me. Whatever you see, it isn't real". I call out. He doesn't listen. He prepares to throw a punch. I duck in time and he punches into the wall. Peeta tries to grab me but I make my way to the door.

I run and don't look back. I don't know if he's following me or not. Tears sting in my eyes. I will kill Snow for doing this to Peeta. I turn around the corner and crash into someone. I stand up immediately and I'm met by Boggs. I breathe out a sign of relief. "Katniss, you shouldn't...". Boggs starts but I don't him finish. "It's Peeta. He...he is..." I can't finish my sentence. "Peeta? Where is he? I'm searching for him". He says. "He's gone crazy or something. He said he has been hijacked". I shakily says. His eyes widen. "Lead me to him".

We walk, cautiously, to my room. As we turn the last corner, I get thrown to the ground. Two hands make its way around my neck. I gasp, trying to regain my breathing again, but I can't. I open my eyes and see Peeta holding me in a death grip. So this it then. This is how I'm going to die. By the hands of the boy with the bread. The boy I love. I feel something tugging, but I can't make it out. "Peeta!" I hear. Peeta slumbers next to me. I gasp again as I get my breathe back. I see Boggs standing with a board in his hand. "I had to do that". He pants. I'm still laying on ground, trying to contemplate what happened. I feel light as if something is carrying me. Someone shakes me but I can't see who it is. Darkness overtakes me. And it feels good.

**I got inspired to write this after watching Mockingjay part 1 last Saturday. It was amazing, but the whole reunion scene was so sad. So I decided to write this. I have no idea how I will continue this or if I will keep this like a one-shot. I've written a few Divergent fics and this is my first Hunger Games fic. What do you think? Should I continue this? **


End file.
